


‘because’ & ‘ripe’

by immessedupiknow



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Writing Exercise, plz don’t @ me, vague writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immessedupiknow/pseuds/immessedupiknow
Summary: Random Word Prompt:“because” & “ripe”
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 8





	‘because’ & ‘ripe’

His lips flittered over her chest. Saliva coated her rock hard nipples and goosebumps littered her pale flesh. She shivered when he started to go further down her stomach. 

His large hands held her petite waist still when he went to the prize. Her precious spot was clean and shaven and glistening. He didn’t hesitate to place a kiss on her exposed body and dig in with his tongue. She screamed and moaned and made inhuman sounds. He continued to hold her legs apart. 

His grip was strong and bruises accompanied others on her thighs. He pulled back when he was satisfied with the taste. He started to unbuckle his belt and push down his pants. Her body shuddered with a large intake of breath. She let out a low whine and cried out.

He just laughed to himself softly and exposed his own flesh. He took great pleasure in rubbing his sex against hers. He watched her body react in inviting ways and her skin started to shine with sweat. He leaned down and sucked on her breasts again, his teeth grazing skin once more. 

His canines sunk especially deep into her porcelain skin when he had enough of rutting and humping. Like an animal in heat, he shoved his engorged prick into her folds. Her back arched into him and a particularly beautiful, mangled cry left her gagged mouth. 

Caught into the moment, he went and took as he pleaded. His member violated her hole. He moaned into her neck and chest as he felt the tight walls of her womanhood. He angled his hips into her each and every time to make her scream a certain way that he liked. She was dripping from her own fluids and he barely took notice that she was crying. Her face was bright red and her crystal eyes were very puffy. 

But he didn’t stop. Why should he? He would never get another chance. He couldn’t let a ripe piece of fruit go bad. 


End file.
